The Babymaker
by lcb22796
Summary: Sam and Olivia had been married for 4 years but aren't blessed with children. Wanting to make her family complete, Olivia seeks the desperate way. What happens when Olivia meets Quinn and asks her to conceive her child? And what will happen when Quinn develops feelings for the father?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm really happy to start my first fanfiction. English is not my mother tongue so I'm not that detailed when it comes to narrations.

All characters, except for Olivia (which is mine), belong to Glee.

lcb22796

**Chapter 1**

Olivia gazed depressingly at what her latest pregnancy test read: negative. She and Sam had been trying so hard to start a family for the past few months, but then again she doesn't know who has the problem. She would always follow the recommendations of her doctor: to eat a balanced diet, do regular exercises in the morning, and avoid becoming stressed because her work as a guidance counselor at a nearby school demanded so much time and attention, that's why she resigned. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt that much to their savings since Sam earns a lot as a program analyst in a multinational company.

"It's okay, hon. We're gonna have our baby soon, I assure you." Sam said later that afternoon when she told him what the result of the test is.

"I know that, but I just feel frustrated because I couldn't give you a baby." She replied while Sam hugged her tightly to help her ease the pain.

"By the way, I'm going to cook something for our dinner now, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, don't mind me, hon. Gonna be back at the office later. I forgot some files and maybe I'll just go grab some dinner with Puck. Anyways, I'll be upstairs when you need me." Sam kisses Olivia's forehead before going upstairs to call Puck.

"Hey bud, you in tonight?" Puck says in a low voice knowing that his wife, Santana, might hear his voice.

"God Puck, of course I'm in. But please, no hitting on girls." Sam had been to clubs for since god knows, but he never flirted with girls in a way that Puck flirts with them, he has stayed loyal to his wife and he only goes for a couple of drinks to relieve his stress.

"THAT WOULD BE A PROBLEM, DUDE. You know how this works for us. Just stay in a corner while I hit some girls." Puck says in a chuckling voice.

"Okay, see you later."

"When was the last time you were in a club, Quinn? God, you're so uptight!" This is Rachel Berry complaining. She and Quinn had been best friends since god knows how long. She realized that Quinn needed a refresher since she had been working seriously for the past months.

"If I say yes, will you stop from talking?" Quinn replies jokingly. She knows that Rachel is (always) talkative but she became comfortable with it, but not this time.

"Okay, pick you up at 7!" Rachel giggles as she walks out of Quinn's apartment.

It was really 7 when Rachel picked up Quinn. Quinn was wearing a very sexy dress that hugged her curves and exposed enough amount of her skin, and even Rachel felt proud to pick her up. It also revealed a little of Quinn's cleavage making her a little uncomfortable. Rachel gave Quinn an assuring smile saying that she looked her best and they're definitely ready to go.

Rachel loves clubs, while Quinn has this moderate feeling about it. Quinn is used to spending her time alone, and if it wasn't for her friend, she would not go to this place.

"You are so beautiful. I should've come without you." Rachel gives Quinn an insecure stare knowing that all the guys in the club stop what they're doing as the two girls walked in.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll bring a guy home. You never know." Quinn laughs.

"So how are things with you and Olivia?" Puck asks.

"The usual, we're still trying to have a baby. I don't know. She took the test earlier and it was still negative."

"Do you ever get tired of it? You know? As for me, Santana and I have our own kids but we still look for others to satisfy our needs, and then here you are, having no kids with the last woman I ever thought you'd marry and you won't even hit on a single girl!" Puck complains.

"Life is unfair." Sam chuckles. "I mean, Olivia has been loyal to me all these years even when we had nothing in common or a child to raise. I get tired, too. I just think that Olivia deserves a guy who would be patient with her and give her the same kind of love that she gives him, and there's no other person who should be doing that other than me."

"Yeah, I agree. But if that's the only reason why you're still staying with her then I guess what you're seeking with each other is some kind of agreement of companionship, without love. She still isn't pregnant? Dude, I think there's something wrong. Are you really serious about having kids? It's very difficult, you know." Puck asks suddenly.

"Of course I am, it's been years since Olivia and I were married and I've always wanted to have some little addition to our family. The problem is, we've been trying so hard."

"There is only one solution about this problem: a babymaker."

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Of course not! I'm serious!" Sam might give this one a shot, knowing that they desperately want to have kids someday.

"Do you know anyone? I mean, what are the odds?" Sam replies.

"I don't know anyone but someone would be willing to bear a child with the right payment. Do you have enough money?"

"I don't think so. These things should be talked about with Olivia."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you those two girls around the corner? Geez, both of them are smoking hot." Sam glares at Puck upon hearing this. He grabs Sam by his arm going to the direction of the girls.

"I'm wondering if you'd still like to accompany me tomorrow, aren't you having fun?" Rachel asks Quinn as she dances to the beat of the music.

"So, Rachel and Quinn are your names, right? Puck and Sam here. Nice to meet you!" Puck interrupts Rachel and Quinn's conversation.

"I'm so sorry about my friend, we don't mean to interrupt." Sam says while focusing his eyes on Quinn. He cannot believe at the beauty before his eyes. He can't take away his eyes from Quinn.

"Wow, never thought some guys would come to us! It's nice to meet you, too!" Rachel replies while extending her hands to both men.

"Wanna dance with me?" Puck asks Quinn.

"Oh, sorry. Dancing's not my thing. Why not Rachel? She's a great dancer."

"Come on, let's go!" Rachel grabs Puck's hands leading him to the dance floor.

"We're all alone to ourselves." Sam says, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. I guess so. What was your name again?"

"Sam. Sam Evans."

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Nice name."

"I think so. I'm so sorry I'm not really comfortable with this place. Neither am I comfortable with talking to a stranger, too." Quinn apologizes while shivers came through her spine. _This place is making me sick_, she thought.

"You're cold. Here." A jacket is now covering Quinn's slender body and Sam feels some electricity flowing through his body as his hands touch Quinn's ivory skin. She's definitely the only girl that made him feel like this, not even Olivia.

"You're married. You shouldn't be here." Quinn looks at Sam's hands.

"How do you know?"

"Your ring finger says it all. Your wife must be looking for you. The kids must be ready to sleep by now." Sam sees Quinn's lips build up a smile while saying this.

"Yes to the married part, but no to the kids sleeping. I'm only here for some me-time." Sam replies.

"I don't think your wife would be angry with me if I'd steal a couple minutes of your time. Do you know a restaurant or something that serves good food? I'm starving."

"Of course. Let me take you there."

Sam doesn't know what he's doing. He knows he shouldn't be taking a girl to a restaurant for a dinner. _Nobody will know, only Puck._ Sam thought while rationalizing what odds might happen. _Besides, I'm only here for a friendly dinner._

He opens the car door for Quinn while Quinn smiles at him, thanking him for being a gentleman. What he doesn't know is that Quinn finds him attractive, too. And what might a friendly dinner could be might continue to a little something more.

_(Chapter 1's done. Do you want me to continue? Thanks!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam brought Quinn to a very fancy restaurant, much to Quinn's surprise. After all, it was Quinn who invited Sam to eat and she's not really sure if she had enough money to pay for their food.

"Don't worry, the food's on me." Sam notices Quinn's surprise at the place he had brought her. Quinn is very pleased with all the decorations and embellishments in every counter, and the waiters are very accommodating, too.

"But I'm the one who invited you."

"A gentleman always pays on the first date." _What did I just say? Is this a date? A date with a girl I barely knew? God, I'm married. Think, think, think! Say something!_ "Just kidding!"

Sam and Quinn didn't realize how much time had passed since that evening. Quinn discovered a lot of things about Sam, about his work, about the things that he does, and even about his marriage. _Her name's Olivia. Somehow familiar_, Quinn thought upon knowing Sam's wife's name.

"4 years married with no kids? Very interesting."

"Maybe too much work occupies our time. I mean, when you get home, all you could think of is rest, rest, and rest. Nothing else. Sometimes we forget that we also have human needs like you know, sex." Sam smiles at the word 'sex.'

"You two are lucky to be that strong. Sometimes relationships last because of lust. Oh, the rhyme in that is not intended." Sam's smile grew larger. This girl knows how and when to pull of a joke.

"We've been really trying so hard and sometimes I think of desperate ways just to have kids." Quinn feels how Sam's tone changed from humorous to a serious one.

"Like what?"

"Like having someone to have sex with me and bear my child?" Sam gives Quinn this frustrated look, while Quinn squeezes Sam's hand though knowing that it's too early for that skinship.

"That is desperate. I mean, are there any other ways?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet."

"That's something you two should really talk about. I'm so sorry but it's getting late and I have a class for tomorrow, and a part-time job waiting for me." Quinn stands up, getting some money from her wallet when Sam says "I was just joking when I said that this is a date, but I wasn't joking when I said that the food's on me. Really."

"Oh. Thank you very much, Sam, for the food, and for keeping me some company." Quinn pats Sam's shoulder as a goodbye gesture while heading towards the exit.

"Will I see you again?" Sam asks like he's a lost puppy.

"I don't know." Quinn replies and heads out of the restaurant.

* * *

Olivia was already ready to sleep when Sam came home. She hugs her husband and asks what took him so long.

"You know, the usual. Puck and I grab some dinner and had a few drinks." _Of course I'm not going to tell her that I met a hot girl and took her to a restaurant._

"I think we need to talk about something."

"What's the matter, hon?"

"While you were away, I came to see Dr. Monroe. I let her have some tests done on me to see what has been the problem. She said that my body is not capable of producing an offspring." Olivia buries her face on Sam's chest while saying this, as Sam strokes her hair to comfort her.

"Babe, there are many ways to have a baby. You know that. We are gonna have our baby one way or another. I promise you. We'll make this work." Sam kisses Olivia's forehead. Maybe Puck is right, the only thing that would solve this is to have a babymaker.

It was in their bed while Olivia brought up the subject.

"Sam, ever since I found out that I'm not capable of bearing a child, I thought of the most desperate ways to have a baby. Even lending you." Sam moves from his side to face her, knowing what the subject is, Sam continues much to his wife's anticipation.

"You're going to hire a babymaker, aren't you?"

"I want to, but of course, I want your permission."

"You know it's been very hard for us these past few months. The work, our family, even wanting to have children. And if there is a possible way to make this go away, I'd follow that path even if it's too desperate, even if it will lessen my dignity as a man, just to start our family, just to make you happy. Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm worried for you. I'm worried on what will happen, or who's going to be the girl? Will our child be beautiful? I don't know. Let's just take things slow. I mean, let's befriend the mother. I want to be involved like I'm the one who's gonna deliver the baby."

"I love you for your courage." Sam captures Olivia's lips until they feel tired and their bodies drift to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Quinn couldn't take off her mind the events of yesterday evening. She told Sam that she's not comfortable with strangers (nobody is actually comfortable with them) but Quinn even invited a stranger to accompany her and her starving stomach to a dinner. Maybe she was just too happy that someone talked to her and opened up about his life. She was brought back to reality because of Rachel's call.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

"Ugh. Rach, I know the time. You don't have to wake me every single morning."

"Really? What time is it now? Why are you still in your apartment? You're effin' late!"

Quinn almost died when she saw what time it is: it's already 9:30. She has a class at 10, and a paper due for that subject. "God! I'm late, Rach. See you later!"

She knows she's late that's why she hurries her movements. She took a very quick shower, brushed her teeth, and fixed herself. "All of these needed to be done in 15 minutes, so I'll have time to ride the bus." She says to herself while getting her clothes.

She grabs some coffee to wake her up and continues walking so fast without even listening at the cars honking at her while she passed the street. And it all happened so sudden. A speeding car aims at Quinn and hits her so suddenly she didn't have the time to avoid it. All her things are on the floor, her bag, her spilled coffee, and her bleeding body. No one would pay attention to what had happened since most people are heading to work or school, like Quinn should be. A woman in her mid-twenties with groceries in hand notices the accident and rushes up to see who's the latest victim of the car accident. She pins in her phone 911.

15 minutes later, the emergency mobile arrives. Since the woman is the one who called the emergency hotline, she was the target for the details.

"Are you a family, a friend, what?"

"No, no. I barely know her?"

"Your name is needed in this information. Who are you?"

"Olivia Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quinn woke up to two unfamiliar voices and a headache.

"After 3 days, she may be released. We're just gonna perform some tests on her. Expect that she'll experience massive headaches from this time. Were you able to contact her friends or a family member?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, I think the last person she was on the phone with is someone named Rachel Berry. The authorities already called her and informed her on what happened. She must be rushing now to the hospital." Olivia replies.

"Great. Can you still stay for a while until her friend arrives?"

"Of course."

Olivia sat on a chair seeing that Quinn's already awake. She gave her a smile which somehow comforted Quinn.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia Evans, I brought you here because you were in a car accident."

"Did you call my family? They might be pretty worried."

"No. I only called Rachel Berry."

"Thank god. That's the last thing I wanted you to do. I mean, calling my family. Thanks for saving me, but I'm in a hurry right now." Quinn finds it hard to stand up, feeling that she is very weak right now. Olivia gestures her the bed to lie for a while.

"You don't need to pressure yourself. The doctors will perform some tests and if there are no problems, then you can leave after 3 days."

"3 days? God I must have killed myself."

"You were lucky I found you there. No one would pay attention to the accident. You are also lucky there are no scars on your face, you're beautiful." Olivia chuckles to herself."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Good lord, you're alright, Quinn!" The girls' attention was darted of to a jubilant Rachel, who quickly reaches Quinn's bed and hugs her, hurting Quinn so bad.

"Ugh. Rach, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're alright."

"Of course I am. This lady here saved me."

"Rachel Berry. So, you saved the damsel in distress." Rachel says as she reaches out her hand which Olivia shakes. "You saved my bestie, we're friends!" Rachel adds.

"I'm not gonna stay a little longer as usual, seeing that your friend is already here."

"No, no. Stay. I mean, wouldn't you see for yourself about the results? You saved me, might as well wait until I'm released. I could use some company here since Rachel will be off to her show later. Only if you're not busy." Quinn smiles at Olivia. Somehow, she felt safe with her new friend.

"Of course, I'm not."

"So, I'm gonna leave you two alone. Tonight's the big night."

"How I wish I would be there for you, Rach."

"It's okay, Quinn. I understand. I'll come after the show. You take care." Rachel plants a kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"Break a leg, dear." Olivia says to Rachel.

"Take care of my friend, will you?"

"Sure."

Quinn and Olivia became quick friends since Rachel left. They talked about almost everything, how Olivia must be going home from a grocery shopping when she saw Quinn bleeding, and how Quinn must be going to class if not for the speeding vehicle aimed at her. Quinn was very thankful for the accident, she found a new friend.

"You're married? You're too young."

"When I met my husband, we already, you know, hit it off."

"No kids?"

"Not yet, but we're planning soon."

"I'm thankful I can talk to someone like you. I'm still single, and at least I know someone who sees a very different perspective from me."

Quinn and Olivia enjoyed their time together. But it was time for Olivia to leave; they exchanged numbers which confirmed their friendship.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn."

"Thanks, Olive,"

"Call me when you need someone to talk to, kay?"

"Yes. Take care."

* * *

"You're late, hon." Sam said to Olivia as she entered their house.

"Sorry, something unexpected happened. There was a girl involved in an accident and I just can't leave her like that and when she woke up, we talked and immediately became friends."

"Oh, so some girl stole you away from me, huh?" Sam says jokingly to his wife.

"She's amazing and she's very beautiful."

"You better introduce her to me."

"Time will come. Just be patient, Sam. I'm very comfortable with her, you know. Maybe she'll be a great mom when the right time comes."

"How do you know it?"

"Good mothers sense good mothers."

"Of course, you will be a good mother."

"I just can't wait to have a baby."

* * *

Upstairs, Sam received a call from Puck.

"Dude, do you know what happened to your girl?"

"Who? Olivia?"

"Nah. Olivia's your wife, Quinn's your girl."

"What happened to Quinn?"

"She was involved in a car accident."

"What? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Of course she is. Rachel already paid her a visit earlier. You should be there, man."

"I don't think so. This thing about us, I don't know if I'm in the right position to be there."

"You're a friend, remember."

"Okay. Be there quickly."

Without even thinking what Olivia might be thinking, Sam goes straightly to his car and drives to the hospital to check on Quinn. He's dying to see Quinn, it has only been a day since he last saw her and he cannot forget her face, her beauty, the touch of her skin on his, her smile, and god, her eyes. Sam knew that Quinn's gonna be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You came. Who told you?" Quinn asks Sam as he sits at the vacant chair which Olivia sat on earlier.

"Puck told me. How are you?"

"How did Puck know? God, did Rachel... That Puck."

"Of course they hit it off."

"If Puck does anything to hurt Rachel, I swear, all hell will break loose."

"Relax, Rachel knows what she's doing. You never answered my question. How are you?"

"Fine. Just a little bit dizzy."

"Do you need water?"

"Yes, please."

Sam reaches for the bottle of water next to Quinn's bed. He let Quinn sleep for a while and when she woke up, Quinn caught Sam watching her sleep.

"You are so beautiful."

"And you are married."

"I know, but I can't help it, Quinn."

"You don't know me."

"Fine, let me know you."

Hours passed by with Sam and Quinn talking. Sam still can't believe that he is talking to a goddess, and Quinn is surprised to know that someone out there treats her like a princess, just like what Sam does.

"I shall leave. My wife's prolly waiting for me."

"Thanks, Sam. I hope to see you soon, as a friend." Quinn says to Sam while staring directly at his green eyes.

_As a friend_, Sam reiterated every word on his mind. "See you soon." He mumbles as he goes out of the door.

* * *

When Sam arrived at his house, he noticed a short note from Olivia.

_Gonna be back soon. Will be checking on that girl. Love you._

_-O_

_Who is this mystery girl Olivia's paying a visit? She must be really friendly._ Olivia is not that very comfortable with people, to say the least. Anyway, Sam is happy for his wife since she is starting to reach out to other people.

* * *

"Hi, Quinn. I'm here, again." Olivia waves her hand towards Quinn's direction.

"You came back. Thank god! Rachel won't be able to make it tonight, there are other things she has to attend to."

"Oh. Good thing I came here, so you can talk to someone."

"May I ask you something?" When Olivia entered Quinn's room, she noticed the confusion in her friend's eyes. Hoping she might help, she encouraged Quinn to open up to her.

"What?"

"What if you like a person… Let's say this person has all the qualities you like for a husband… He's very attractive, very sweet, but…"

"But?"

"He's married."

Olivia doesn't think for a second to answer. The answers came naturally from her mouth. "Then back off."

Quinn looks at her with confusion. Realizing that what she said demands an explanation, she continues, "True love is not selfish. Love is too complicated that when you start hurting other people, you should just stop unless you want to hurt yourselves. Picture yourself in that situation. If you're the wife, what would you feel? If you are one of his kids, how much pain would that cause?"

"They don't have any kids."

"But they will, soon." It's as if Olivia pictures Sam as the man, and Quinn as the girl who fell in love with him. But it's too ridiculous to think that things work like that. Quinn noticed how Olivia became defensive when it came to that matter.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to destroy your mood."

"It's okay, at least you opened up to me."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not myself today. Do you know that feeling? When suddenly your world stops and continues in a blink of an eye? When I woke up, I don't know what chapter of my life I'm continuing, I don't know if I'm still alive. But you came, and you made me feel very comfortable. One of the good things this accident gave me is you, our friendship. And I'm very thankful for that." While saying this, Olivia reaches Quinn's hands and gently squeezes them.

"I don't know how to thank you enough. You've done a very large favor on my part. If you would allow me to do anything, just tell me, I want to return the favor."

Olivia let Quinn take a nap for a while to take a break from the massive headache she's complaining. While Quinn's sleeping, she couldn't help but admire her friend for her courage. Although she's vulnerable, Quinn became a very strong woman, at least that's what she's seeing. And somehow, she can see Quinn become a very good mother.

And that's when the thought hit her: if I'm going to trust my baby to someone, that should be Quinn.

* * *

Olivia quickly brought up the subject when Quinn woke up.

"Quinn, there's one thing I need to tell you behind why we still don't have children."

"What is it?" Quinn's confusion about her friend grew larger. But she is very thankful because Olivia trusts her with this kind of things.

"Quinn, my body is not capable of conceiving a child." Quinn can trace the tears falling from Olivia's eyes. She moves her body closer to her and envelops her in a comforting hug.

"I am so sorry."

"You promised me that you'd do anything to make me happy, right?"

"Of course, I am your friend, Olivia. You can count on me."

"Then I want you to do this very big favor for me."

"What is it?"

"Bear my child, Quinn."

The words struck on Quinn's mind one by one. _Bear. My. Child. Quinn._ She doesn't know how or even what to respond. She only knows that Olivia is feeling the worst pain a woman could bear, and she can't stand it. She can't stand seeing the person who saved her life cry like this, like a child never seeing his mother. Quinn would want to make this pain go away, and there is only one thing she could think of as an answer.

"Yes." Quinn says without thinking what the consequences of her decision might be.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm really happy to see some people read my fanfic; others even reviewed it! Because of this, I decided to continue writing! Tell me what you would like to happen to Sam, Quinn, and Olivia. There's not a lot much that would happen here, and the sex scene (I know that's all you've been waiting for, you pervs!) will likely appear in the next or the next next chapter. Thank you very much!

lcb22796

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Sam woke up without Olivia in their bed. He wondered where she is. Usually they sleep together, wake up together, eat together, shower together, mostly do things together. Olivia is actually in the kitchen, preparing for the upcoming lunch she set up for Sam and a very important guest, she said. Sam went downstairs and smelled what Olivia's been busy this morning.

"Up so early?" Sam walks up to Olivia, putting his hands in her waist and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Did I forgot to tell you last night that we have a visitor?"

"Yeah. Is it a family friend or what?" Sam had not been so focused these days because of Quinn, and because of what she said to him. Quinn only sees him as a friend, based on his comprehension. Sam knew that this only confused his feelings for his wife. He tried his best to show her that he really loved her, through making love last night and being snuggly to his wife. But he knows that he's just forcing himself to love her. It was only now that he realized that he rushed things when it came to marriage and settling down.

"Sam, it's not just someone."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to meet our child's mother. His or her second mother, I mean."

"Oh." Sam faked smile to Olivia when he heard this. Of course he already agreed about the babymaker thing but he did not expect that it would be so soon, like now.

* * *

Quinn is really nervous for today. She kept walking and pacing around in her bedroom, trying to find the perfect attire for today. Rachel stared at her with a why-did-you-agree-to-have-sex-with-her-husband-you -don't-even-know-him look. Rachel disapproved Quinn's decision at first (maybe up until now), but no matter what, she's there for her friend. No matter how worse her decision is.

"Stop it, Rach. It's killing me."

"Stop the what? Just grab something casual, it's just a lunch. You're not gonna have sex with the husband tonight."

"The staring. Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"I'll stop staring when you stop pacing back and forth! You don't need to choose, you'll be fine with anything." Quinn sits down beside Rachel and she lets out a sigh.

"I am so stupid." Quinn admits.

"Yeah. But come on, you're not gonna kill someone, right? Besides, it's a blessing, the baby." Rachel says this to comfort Quinn. She leans her head in Rachel's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here. You're the only I can really confide to. I can't even tell this to my family."

"You're telling it now, don't you know?" Quinn gives her a confused look.

"I'm your family." Rachel adds.

* * *

Quinn was 15 minutes late when she came to Olivia's house. She settled in for a deep blue dress and a pair of heels before topping it with a cream-colored cardigan. Rachel assured her that she's beautiful. Quinn rang the doorbell and she was immediately welcomed by Olivia.

"I'm glad you came! You're stunning! You don't have plans in stealing my husband, do you?"

"Huh. Of course not. I brought something." Quinn gave Olivia the box of pizza she ordered on her way to the house.

"Thanks. Come in. Sam's been waiting for you."

_Sam what? Is her Sam and my Sam the same?_ Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn sat on the couch in the living room while she waited for the person who's going to have sex with her. She was snapped back to reality as footsteps came across her ears.

"Quinn, this is Sa-"

"Sam."

"You've met?" Olivia asks as Quinn stared into Sam's deep green eyes, who still can't believe that she's the babymaker.

"No. I mean, you said his name earlier." Quinn answers Olivia as she sees his mouth form an o, realizing that Sam was also surprised with the turn of events.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn pretended that this is gonna be the first time she and Sam will meet, so she walks toward Sam and reaches out her hand to him.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you." He felt the same electricity flow through his skin as he shook her hands. _She's really beautiful, _he thought to himself as he looked at how Quinn presented herself to them. With her dress, her curves became obvious and her long, toned legs added to her height.

"Let's eat?" Olivia, who doesn't even know a single thing on what going on to their minds, leads them to the dining hall.

* * *

"You have a very beautiful house, Olive. I also dreamed of a house like this when I settle down." Quinn said in between bites of pasta that Olivia cooked.

"Of course, you're gonna have it. By the way, are you seeing someone?" Sam slows down his eating. He never knew the reason why Quinn wanted them to be just friends. Of course, Quinn knows that he's committed, but maybe Quinn is also seeing someone?

Quinn doesn't know what to answer. She observed the little cuddly things that Sam did to Olivia a while ago, and maybe Quinn thought that it was only to make her jealous. Of course, she has to fight back.

"Yes. I am. It's been a serious thing between us. We've been seeing each other for a year and I don't know anything that can break us apart." Quinn fake-smiled as she said this.

"That's great." Sam butts in. Olivia gives him a very confused what-do-you-mean look. "I mean, it's very hard to find someone whom you can live with."

The lunch went by with Quinn fighting back to make Sam jealous. She really is a great storyteller. She succeeded in making Sam believe that she's actually seeing someone.

* * *

By afternoon, it was already raining that Quinn can't still go home and she's worried if she can even go home for tonight. It was already 9 pm when Quinn decided to spend the night at the couple's house.

"I don't think you can go home now, Quinn. Just spend the night with us." Olivia offered.

"Yeah. Is there a room for me? I hate to be a bother but I don't think I can drive. The road might be wet because of the rain."

"Of course. Good thing I fixed the guest room. Feel at home." Olivia leads Quinn to the guestroom. She also lends Quinn a t-shirt and a pair of shorts so Quinn could sleep comfortably.

Quinn was making herself comfortable in the bed when she realized that she had no blanket. Someone knocked on the door, it was Sam.

"These are for you. A blanket and an extra pillow. Make yourself comfortable." Sam gives Quinn the blanket and the extra pillow, avoiding any skin contact with her.

"Sam, I-" Sam was about to go out when Quinn said this.

"What now, Quinn?" He gave her an annoyed tone causing Quinn to think what she's gonna say.

"Good night." And Sam slams the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I was about to give up with this story when I saw that more people came to read my story. Thank you very much and I'll try my best to satisfy you with the turn of events. Again, I apologize for not being that detailed when it comes to narrations. Thanks!

_**Chapter 6**_

"Good night." Sam slammed the door on his way out of the guestroom, leaving a very confused Quinn. She can't stand it anymore, the fact that everytime she sees Sam, she knows that she's starting to fall for him. When he watches Sam being cuddly to Olivia, she can't help but be jealous because she knows that it's never going to happen to her. And if she's not going to stop, all her feelings would just explode. She knows she has to stop this ridiculous decision, she has to stop seeing Sam; just escape the unlucky fate she's chosen for herself. And that's when she decided she's going to leave and never come back first thing in the morning.

When Olivia woke up, she hurried to the guestroom to check on Quinn, and she's surprised to see the sheets arranged neatly, and Quinn's belongings were nowhere to be seen. Quinn cannot just leave without saying anything, and she comes across Quinn's note sitting at the end table.

_I am so sorry. I can't do this anymore. This is something I can't stand, the fact that I'm going to make love to someone I barely know. Please forgive me. Have a happy life._

_-Quinn_

Olivia can't believe what she just read. Quinn walked out of their plan. Quinn bailed on her. Quinn left her. She can't stop herself from crying, and she hurried towards their room, seeing Sam woke up a few seconds ago. Sam sees Olivia crying, rushing up towards him and he held her close. "What's the matter, hon?" Sam asks Olivia as he caresses her hair.

"Quinn left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"She'll never come back."

The thought of Quinn leaving sent a direct message to Sam: he's never gonna get Quinn. He did not think of the baby, of Olivia getting betrayed, he only thought of Quinn and how he's never gonna be able to have her.

* * *

Quinn made her way to the airport just in time for her flight back to Ohio. She thought of an escape to all this issues and the closest escape to all of these, she thought, would be her home. She missed her family already and wanted to spend some time with them. Luckily, her professors will be joining an excursion that will take a week so Quinn won't be back in New York after a week. She immediately texted Rachel about her trip to inform her where she's gonna be, and she told her all the complicated things that happened just a day ago. Quinn drifted herself to sleep and while sleeping someone very familiar to her appeared in her vision.

It was Olivia. With a rope ready to tighten her neck. Quinn can't understand the meaning behind this. But the thought sank in to her a few minutes before the plane touched down to Ohio. As Quinn left Olivia, she took something away from her, not just a living person, but her hopes of having a baby. Quinn was the only person who could give that to her.

On her way to family's house, Quinn thought of Olivia. _What if she tries to kill herself? What will happen to Sam? God, I wished there's a better way to put all these._

* * *

When Olivia discovered Quinn leaving, she could not move from their bed. She just wanted to rest, until her body feels the need for it to rest from resting. Sam called Puck and he told him that he's going to be absent. Seeing the condition of his wife, he knows he could not just leave her like that. And he knows he has to do something.

"Hon, you have to eat." Sam comes in with a bowl of cereal in his hand, putting it close to Olivia's side.

"I'm not hungry. Where the fuck is Quinn? I trusted her. But she left."

"Okay, I get it. You won't eat? Fine. Just wait until you die of starvation. Let's try to understand Quinn's side of the story. She's single, and she can do whatever she wants, and to ask her to take this huge responsibility isn't just easy to do. You have to consider that she wants to live her life the way she planned it. Maybe there's a big reason why she did this, not just because she's being selfish and she does not want to have something to do with us anymore." Sam says this to Olivia, as if he's defending Quinn.

"I am so sorry, hon. But if Quinn leaves, we can never have our baby."

"Why do you want Quinn? There are many others out there who would just do it if we're going to pay them, you know that." Sam gives his wife his confused look. Aside from knowing that Olivia and Quinn became quick good friends, he does not know what else would be the reason for Olivia to want Quinn bear their child.

"Quinn agreed to have the baby, without the need of money."

"What?" _Was Quinn really that good-natured that she'd let herself be fucked by someone she barely knows?_ Sam thought to himself. "We don't have enough money, Sam. It's because I stopped working. I realized that we only have enough to live everyday. So Quinn's really a godsend when she agreed to be not paid for being the babymaker." Olivia continues.

"I don't want to see you like this. I'm going to look out for Quinn."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, for our baby."

* * *

Sam succeeded in knowing Quinn's whereabouts from Rachel. "God Sam, Quinn would kill me! I can't tell you. I'm so sorry!" Rachel pleads to Sam knowing that she's the only person who Quinn told where she's gonna be. "Please, Rach. Olivia won't eat and I'm afraid if she continues like this, she would just kill herself. I don't want anything bad happening to her."

"I don't know, Sam. This thing had been very difficult for Quinn, too. So if you still feel something for her, just a little respect, please, give her some time."

"Rachel, of course I'm going for Olivia, but I'm going for myself, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't let Quinn leave me like this. I know she feels something for me, too. I can see it in her eyes. I just can't let things between us be like this."

Rachel knows that she'd be dead if she tells Sam, but what Sam said earlier made sense. She knows that Quinn felt something for him. He was the reason why she woke up so late and got hit by the car. She wants her friend to be happy, even for a short time.

"She took the plane to Ohio earlier."

"Thanks, Rachel. You are a lifesaver!" Sam hugs Rachel and makes his way to the airport.

* * *

Quinn stood at the porch of their house. _It feels good to be back,_ she said to herself. She was gonna open the door when someone texted her. It's Rachel.

_I want you to be happy. I am so sorry._

_-Rach_

Quinn doesn't understand Rachel's text but she decided to worry about it later, before going to sleep. When she opened the door, she saw her mom, Judy, and her stepdad, Billy, watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother, laughing their hearts out.

"Look who's back! It's Quinnie!" Her mother immediately stands up and envelops her in a hug, and she kisses back her mother's cheeks.

"I missed you, mom!" Quinn said while giggling to her mother as she makes her way to Billy and also hugs him. "How's it going, Bill?"

"The usual. I think I should go to the supermarket, I'll grab something for our dinner. We have to celebrate Quinn being home again."

"Take care, Billy." Quinn says to her stepfather and tiptoes to kiss his cheeks.

As Quinn was unpacking her stuff, her mother came to her room.

"You are still beautiful, Quinn. I'm so happy you came back." Her mother sat beside her, helping her unpack her things.

"I missed you, mom. So much. Life's completely different without you. You're beautiful yourself."

"How's everything going in NY? School? Boys?" Her mother paints a smile on her face as she said the word boys. She fairly knows that Quinn was a hot catch back in high school, but she never paid attention to dating.

"Everything's fine, mom. I'm really learning a lot. I'm really lucky to experience all of these."

"I'm so proud of you, Quinnie."

By evening, Quinn's family set up a small dinner for her. One of the things she likes about her family is that they're really proud to have her as their daughter, even Billy. Quinn was 20 when Judy and Billy decided to marry each other and Quinn gave them her blessing, happy for her mother.

Since Quinn's back, she decided to lead a prayer before eating. And then Billy proposed a toast.

"To Quinn, and everything."

"Cheers."

Everyone is having fun, then someone rings the doorbell. Judy rushed to the doorway to receive it. As she opens the door, she sees a blond, tall, and muscular man, but she does not know who he is.

"Can I help you with something?" Judy asks the young man, she estimates he's the same age as Quinn's, wondering whether he might be a friend or something else.

"Good evening, I'm looking for Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes. She's my daughter and what do you want with her?"

By this question, the young man knows he has to say something reasonable for him to enter the house, and he says the most ridiculous thing he's ever said to anyone. "I'm Sam Evans. I'm her husband."

Judy Fabray's eyes grew larger. She never knew that Quinn was married, or even dated someone. _This young man here and Quinn have a lot of explaining to do_, she tells herself as she leads Sam to the halls of their house.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn was upstairs at the entertainment room setting up a movie which her family wanted to watch. She chose their favorite, _The English Patient_, and carefully released the cd on its cover. She was about to go downstairs to get the popcorn when she bumped into her mother.

"Mom, I'm just gonna get the popcorn. You and Billy should make yourselves comfortable when I get there, 'kay?"

"Quinn, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Quinn wanted her arrival to be a secret. She doesn't want anyone knowing that she came back because coming back means the past revisited, she believed.

"He said he's your husband. Quinn, I never knew that you are married. Can you please go downstairs and explain everything to us?" Quinn cannot believe what words her mother just said. _A husband? Who the hell is that man?_

* * *

Quinn and her mother go downstairs and she was about to die when she saw him. Sam Evans. Waiting, sitting on the couch with his bag with him. _What the hell is he doing here? How dare him say he's my husband? _He was looking at Quinn's childhood pictures when she saw Quinn's fiery eyes look at him with intensity. He was about to be lost with those eyes when Quinn's mom said something.

"I thought you two are married? Then go and kiss each other!" Sam remembered that he pretended to be Quinn's husband, _this is the only way I could go convince her_, he thought to himself.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Quinn gives him a why-did-you-said-you-are-my-husband-when-you're-no t look.

"I missed you, Quinn. God, I can't even last a day without you." Sam pulls Quinn into his body and envelops her for a hug. He needed to act like he's really Quinn's husband.

"Liar." Quinn whispers to Sam's ears.

"Betrayer." Sam whispers back to Quinn's ears while faking a smile.

"Why don't you help Sam unpack his things to your room, sweetie?"

"He's going to sleep in my room?"

"Of course, he's your husband, right? Don't worry we won't hear the two of you making miracles in bed. I'm tired. Let's just watch the movie tomorrow night, okay?" Judy leans into Quinn's forehead to plant a good night kiss and heads toward their bedroom.

* * *

In Quinn's room, Sam mostly did the unpacking. Quinn won't even talk or say something. When Sam starts to undress and change his clothes, Quinn immediately goes to the bathroom to change her clothes as well. _Nothing's going to happen, besides, Sam will surely sleep on the couch._ Quinn was trying to erase the images of Sam's body as he started to undress, revealing perfectly defined abs and toned muscles. She was surprised because when she got out of the bathroom, wearing a satin nightgown (which curved the outline of her nipples), Sam was actually on her bed, like he was teasing her.

"The couch is over there, Sam. If you don't mind, you can sleep there." Quinn says in between her breaths as she walked closer to Sam and gestured for the couch.

"You know we're a couple, right? There's nothing wrong with two people in love sharing the bed. What if your mom catches us sleeping separately?" Sam gives Quinn a smirk.

"Why are you here, Sam?" Quinn criss-crosses her arms as she asks Sam.

"I'm getting back what I had, you know that, Quinn."

"How's Olivia?" Quinn realizes that she's not gonna win this kind of battle with Sam. She walks to the other side of the bed and sits there, crossing her legs and putting the blanket above it.

"She's not eating anymore. She won't move. She won't do anything. When you stepped out of that house Quinn, you took her hopes of having a child."

"I am so sorry, for what I did to her. I shouldn't have done that. But there's no other way that wouldn't make it painful either, Sam. I don't know. I just can't do it."

"You promised her, Quinn. You made her believe that you're gonna give her a child. If you already knew that things will turn like this in the end, you shouldn't gave her false hopes. I know Olivia. She's fragile."

"I don't know, Sam. But if you really want me back, you have to work hard for it. Good night."

* * *

The first thing Quinn read when she woke up was an email from Britanny Pierce, her former high school classmate, Glee Club member, and a cheerleader, like Quinn, too. It's an email informing Quinn that there will be a reunion party with their class. Quinn's not really sure if she's going to go, but she decides to just go to kill time.

"You were saying that you're gonna be out for tonight to attend some reunion party without your husband? What will your mother say about that?" Sam jokingly asks Quinn as she makes their breakfast.

"Geez, it's only a reunion party of my high school classmates, you don't even have a role there."

"So what will they say if Quinn Fabray comes there without a date? I think I should come."

"Fine. Just be quiet."

* * *

Sam and Quinn, still pretending to be a married couple, found their way to be comfortable with theirselves. Sam's a natural gentleman, and he always opens the door for Quinn when she gets out, or helps her with the plates after they ate. By evening, Sam accompanied Quinn to the reunion party. Quinn drove their way to William McKinley High School, Quinn's alma mater, and they were greeted by several of Quinn's former classmates, including the Glee Club which Quinn is most proud about.

"I never thought that you're a part of the Glee Club."

"How you wish that you can hear me sing, huh." Quinn chuckles to Sam.

Quinn introduced Sam to her former classmates as of course, her husband. The night went okay for Quinn, just for one little annoying thing: Britanny Pierce flirted with Sam while Quinn was in the restroom. When she came out, she saw Britanny whispering something into Sam's ear. This made her punch someone, a wall, or something that would break her hands so that she can feel other pains, not this kind of jealousy that someone flirting with Sam brings her. She contained herself and collected all possible confidence she has that night, when she's proud to be back home.

"Oh, Britanny, I was about to introduce Sam to you when you made your way towards him first." Sam could notice Quinn's sarcastic tone while saying this, and he shots Quinn a look.

"Yes. He's very cute and sexy, and did I not remember he's your husband? Oh, thank god you came because you don't know what I could do to him!" Britanny chuckles to Quinn and gives Sam a wink causing Quinn to be annoyed more.

"Quinn never told me that she has a smoking hot friend like the one who's talking to us right now." _So Sam is flirting back, huh. You'll be dead once we get home._

When Quinn can't take it anymore, she decided to leave Sam alone in that party, a way of punishing him. But Sam caught up her pace and followed her to the car. On their way home, Quinn didn't even say a word about anything that happened earlier, and she just drove as fast as she can so she can rest her mind and drift her body to sleep. When Quinn's silence confused Sam, he confronted her upstairs.

"What's the matter with you?" Sam grabs Quinn's arms as she was about to make her way towards the bathroom.

"You know what the matter is, or should I call a certain Britanny Pierce to remind you?"

Sam realized where Quinn's mood came from. It was because that Pierce girl flirted with him and he half-flirted with her. He does not know what to say, Quinn's being jealous, so what does that mean? That Quinn has feelings for him, Quinn likes him too?

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have done that. I-" Sam says so many words that doesn't even register to Quinn's mind. All she want to do is to kiss those soft, full lips. Kiss them until she passes out. Feel every breath that Sam has, and live that moment forever. And that's what she does.

Quinn moves her body from stillness and looks directly into Sam's deep, green eyes, and she locks her lips with his.

Quinn Fabray kisses Sam Evans for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hi! This may be the scene you've all been waiting for, but I'm not really sure if the timing for their lovemaking is right. I will try to update when I have the time! This may be rated from T to M! If you do not like the language, I apologize, but you've been warned! Enjoy!

lcb22796

**_Chapter 8_**

When Sam felt Quinn's lips smack into his, he didn't have the urge to stop himself. At first, they were kissing passionately. Then all of a sudden, their kissing became hot and intense, leaving a gasping Quinn in between kisses. Quinn is already kissing Sam's neck, while massaging the outline of his torso. Sam can't take it anymore, it felt like he's gonna explode any minute.

"Uhm… Quinn, the bed."

Sam leads Quinn into the bed and takes off her shirt and pants all the while never taking his eyes of her. It revealed a matching lacy bra and panties. "God… You are so beautiful, Quinn." Upon seeing this, Sam buries his face into Quinn's chest and starts kissing her cleavage, up to her neck. He hears Quinn moan his name. Quinn then takes off his shirt and kisses his abs until she reaches his lips and they intertwine their tongues together.

"Sam… Uhm… God, Sam…" Quinn almost died when Sam lasts the kissing; it was killing her slowly from the inside: the feel of Sam's lips in her body, his hands in her thighs, and her hands onto his neck, she never felt this much for someone before.

"Stop… Sam… Stop teasing, just do it already…" Quinn murmurs. When Sam hears Quinn's command, he does as she commands: he kisses her stomach until his lips reach her midrib, all the while undoing her bra, revealing small, full breasts and a hardening nipple. Sam stares at this for a moment, and because of this stare, Quinn feels some kind of embarrassment plunge into her body. _Why is he looking at me like that? Am I not beautiful?_ When Sam notices the frustration in Quinn's eyes, he gives her a kiss so sudden and intense until Sam decides to take off his briefs while Quinn shimmies down her panties. When they realized they are already both naked, they kiss each other's body, Sam into Quinn's breasts while Quinn's hands run its opportunity to massage Sam's abs.

When Sam came inside Quinn, she swears it was the most amazing feeling of her life. Sam came inside her for almost 3 times, and neither one of it Quinn regrets. Before they drift their bodies to sleep, Sam kisses her forehead, her nose, down to her lips and whispers in her ears something he hasn't said to someone for a long time.

"I love you." Sam whispers into Quinn's ears. Quinn just stares into his eyes; realizing that Sam is a sincere man and she knows that he wouldn't say things like that when he doesn't mean it. Quinn doesn't reply and just stares into his eyes for a little longer. When Sam realizes that Quinn isn't gonna say anything, Sam stares into Quinn's eyes and says something.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't want to. I love you, Quinn. And I'm gonna wait even for a lifetime for you." Quinn smiles at him and kisses him full on the lips until they decide it's time to sleep.

* * *

When Quinn wakes up, she notices that the other side of the bed is cold because of Sam not lying next to her. She wonders where Sam might be, but she couldn't find him in their bathroom, and even in all the rooms of their 2-storey house. Her mother's car catches her attention as it was pulled into the parking lot and there he was, holding some items from the grocery smiling to her mother. _When did they become friends? _She saw her mother say something to Sam but she can't read her lips about what she's saying. She welcomes her mom with a hug and kisses Sam in his cheeks. She gazes down at the pile of grocery items her mother is putting in the cabinets. Her mother seldom buys these huge stacks of grocery items, and when she does, obviously there's a celebration.

"What's the occasion? We just celebrated yesterday. Are you going to celebrate my homecoming every day?" Quinn says to her mother as she helps her put the items in the Tupperware and inside the cabinet.

Her mother gives her a confused look, realizing that she should be the person to first push this celebration. "What, mom? Am I missing something here?" _It's as if Quinn doesn't even know something, or maybe she just forgot it, _her mother tells to herself.

"It's Sam's birthday, Quinn."

_What? Sam? Birthday? Oh my god, I should've greeted him earlier. Crap._

Quinn should think of a better way to escape her ignorance of Sam's birthday. "Yeah. Of course, I know Mom. I'm just practising." Quinn says to her mother to avoid her realization that they're just pretending to be a married couple plus Quinn should be in NY not in Lima today and she should be Sam and his wife's babymaker.

"Practising what, honey?"

"It's Sam's birthday, right? I think I'm just gonna surprise him tonight and pretend that I forgot that it's his birthday or something."

* * *

When it's dinner time, Quinn decided to go out and buy something from the department store and gives a wink to her mother. Her mother approvingly winks back at her as the three of them: her, Billy, and Sam ate their dinner.

While on the department store, Quinn makes her way to the lingerie section, carefully checking out the items that would match her curves of her body. She decided she would go for a pair of red lingerie which showed the outline of her breasts in a beautiful way and hugged her curves perfectly.

When she got home, it was almost time for bed and she rushed upstairs and fixed herself. When she hears Sam's footsteps nearing into their bedroom and hears him making himself comfortable in the bed, she collects all possible confidence she has, and steps out of the bathroom.

Sam knows that Quinn spent his birthday in the department store, probably shopping for new clothes, bags, and shoes, while he patiently waited for her until he felt the need to sleep. He knows that Quinn's inside the bathroom, but he's kinda pissed off at her knowing that she should've known better than her mother or Billy. After all, it was his birthday, and it really mattered to him that Quinn greet him a happy birthday, but there were no greetings, only kisses and hugs to pretend that they're actually married and stuff.

_This is bad_, Quinn mumbles to herself. She remembered how Sam looked at her with agony when she got home. He didn't say anything, and the look in his eyes said that she should be there when they were all celebrating. She hates seeing him look at her like that. _Of course he wouldn't even care if I'll stand there with all glory,_ she continues. But of course she knows something that would make a man's heart turn into pieces. When a girl's in danger, her man rushes to her to keep her safe. _And when I'm in danger, Sam would come to me, even he's annoyed._ Quinn steps back inside the bathroom and stands there with all pride and glory ready for her superhero to rescue her.

"Oh my god, help me! There's someone in here! Help! Help! Oh god, please!" Quinn shouts and adds a tinge of fear in her tone, while she pretends to be gasping for breath.

"No, no, no, please, don't hurt me. Help! Please! Mom! Somebody help me!" Quinn continues her cry.

When Sam hears this, all he could think of is that it was _his Quinn_ who is inside the bathroom. "Quinn," he mumbles to himself. He stands wearing only his boxer shorts and rushes to their bathroom.

"Quinn, what happe-" Sam couldn't believe what he's seeing. It's a different Quinn from the one who just shouted and screamed for help seconds ago. Quinn is wearing a red lingerie. _Oh. My. God. Red is my favorite color. She's turning me on. _Sam says to himself. Quinn doesn't say anything. Sam neither says anything. All he does is to look at Quinn's body: how every seam of her lingerie fitted for her body, and how her breasts were looking at him saying something like you're-be-seeing-me-again-you-lucky-boy. Sam smiles to himself upon thinking this. Quinn breaks the silence without even saying anything. Without looking away from Sam's eyes, she starts to undress and take off her lingerie. At first, she was scared, knowing that Sam might still be pissed off at her, but her worries slowly disappeared when she saw how Sam looked at her with amazement and love. She undoes the clasps of her bra and let it fall to her body down to the floor, and shimmies down her panties, staring at Sam in the most awkward way.

Sam then makes his way to her and starts kissing her passionately.

"What is this, Quinn? Huh?" Sam asks Quinn in between kisses.

"It's your birthday, Sam. I wanted to surprise you." Quinn takes off Sam's boxers and leads him to the bed.

"Uhm… Sam… I want you… so much." Quinn says to Sam as he was kissing her neck down to her stomach. His hands were wandering to her thighs and up to the curves of her body while Sam is kissing her breasts. "Sam…" Quinn moans his name when she feels his lips locking her nipples. "God, Quinn, you are so beautiful." Finally, Quinn decided to take off Sam's briefs revealing a hardening member. Quinn stares at it for a moment and goes back to kissing Sam until he was on top of her.

As Sam was making his way inside Quinn's body, all Quinn could think is that why can't she still say the L word. They'd kissed each other, made love, done all sorts of things that were to be labelled for couples only. But Quinn only knew one thing that avoids her from saying the L word: she's afraid to get hurt. When she saw Britanny flirting with Sam, she wanted to punch something, she felt some kind of jealousy that no one should be flirting with _his man_. When he stared at her naked for the first time, she felt some kind of insecurity that Sam should see her as the most beautiful girl in the world, and when he looked at her with pain a while ago, she couldn't stand seeing him like that, she couldn't stand seeing his man be hurt like that. And now, she was giving herself to him, all herself, her body, her soul and her heart. And with Sam taking care of her, she's not afraid to be hurt anymore.

"Happy birthday, Sam."

"Uhm… Thank you, babe."

_Babe. Sam didn't thought of me as Quinn, he sees me as his girl, his babe, his woman. And I see him like that, too._ Quinn says to herself.

"Sam, I love you."

Sam stares at her with disbelief. "Did you just say that you love me?" Quinn smiles at him and says it again.

"Yes, Sam. I love you." Quinn then kisses his man as he makes his way inside her.

* * *

**_Chapter 9 to be updated soon! Thank you very much!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I updated again because I'm afraid I won't be able to update tomorrow! Enjoy the ninth chapter!

lcb22796

_**Chapter 9**_

Quinn had the most comfortable sleep she had in her entire life. With the man she loves wrapping her, enveloping her into his love, she couldn't ask for more. She just wanted to stay with him like that forever, talking about so many things, their future, how they would deal with everything, but most of all, she loved staring into his face. She noticed that Sam has an attractive face, a face so endearing that most women would just grab him and agree to have sex with him. But more than that, she can trace the marks of sincerity in his face, the things he would do for the heights of love. And his body, how much she loved waking up curled next to his body, his arms wrapped around her as if there would be no tomorrow.

"Good morning, Sam." Quinn says to Sam after seeing that he's wide awake.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Sam then takes off the sheets covering Quinn's body and starts kissing her breasts.

"Uhm… Is this a continuation of yesterday night?"

"Maybe. Uhm. I can't resist you, Quinn. I'm sorry." Sam says never leaving Quinn's body.

"You do realize that we have to get up, right? Come on, let's just shower together."

"Sounds interesting, and steamy." Sam teases.

While in the shower, Sam runs his hands through Quinn's body while kissing every inch of her skin. Quinn felt proud that someone so hot like Sam is doing this kind of things to her. Quinn kisses Sam as he shampoos his hair. When they're finished, they dressed together and are ready to go to the nearest mall to relax. They were almost ready to go when Sam's phone beeped. It was Puck calling.

"Sam, I've been trying to reach you for days! Where are you, dude?"

"I'm in Ohio."

"What the hell are you doing in Ohio?"

"It's a long story. Well, Quinn and I are together."

"What? You're fucking a girl while your wife is in the hospital bed taking medications as she had an overdose of sleeping pills?"

"What happened to Olivia?" Upon hearing this, Quinn gives Sam a worried look.

"Like I said she's in the hospital bed right now. We found her yesterday and we rushed her to the hospital. You need to be here right now. When she wakes up, you should be the first person she sees."

"Okay. Be there. Thanks, dude."

Sam then packs his things while Quinn is just watching him. When she had the urge to say something, Quinn finally speaks.

"You're going back."

"My wife needs me."

"Tell me, Sam. What happened to Olivia?"

"She's in the hospital right now. She overdosed herself from sleeping pills."

"Oh, God. I am so sorry."

"I need to go back, Quinn. We'll figure something out. Do you understand me?" Sam gives Quinn a kiss in her forehead.

"No, Sam. I'm coming with you."

"What? If you'll come there, she will be expecting that you're ready to be the babymaker again, Quinn."

"I know. Besides, it all started with me. She won't be in a hospital if I didn't left, right? I mean, I should've done something. I caused her pain, and now I need to take it all away. I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be there for you. For the both of you."

* * *

Sam and Quinn bid goodbye to Judy and Billy. It was a tearful moment for Judy because she missed Quinn so much and now she has to go back to New York all of a sudden. She's still thankful that Quinn met an amazing man in Sam's persona. They drove to the airport and rode the plane to New York. Quinn leaned her head in Sam's shoulders and they fell fast asleep together. But Quinn was just faking sleep, her thoughts are wandering to what will happen to their relationship. How long can they hide it? Or can they even hide it? Their relationship is so much complicated that when you think of it, you know it's not gonna last long, but for Quinn, this has been the first time she felt something like this for someone, and she's not gonna let that feeling go just like that. She believes they can make it work.

Upon touching down New York, the couple made their way to the hospital to see Olivia. She was sleeping when they came. Quinn went back first to her apartment and unpacked her things and informed Rachel that she's back because of some complication. She remembered that Rachel was the reason why Sam came knocking to their door and made his way to her heart. But it didn't anger Quinn, she was very thankful of her friend, for letting her happy. Although complications arise, she knows whom she can stick with. After unpacking, she quickly rushed to the hospital to see Sam and Olivia talking, Sam holding Olivia's hands.

"I am so sorry for leaving you. I wanted you to be happy that's why I searched for Quinn."

"Where is she? Did she come with you?"

"Of course. You know, Quinn's a good friend. Maybe she ran away but she's back."

"I know. Quinn is kind."

Just as Sam and Olivia were talking, Quinn enters the room and gives Olivia a warm smile.

"Thank god you're okay. I am so sorry. God, I didn't know it would hurt you this much. If I only knew I shouldn't have done that."

"Shhh. Don't say that, Quinn. It's over. I'm fine. And I need to be strong for my child. Our child. Right, Sam?" Olivia smiles at Sam while saying this.

"Of course." was all Quinn can reply.

Since Olivia's afraid of Quinn running out of their plan again, they talked about what's gonna happen and when it's going to happen. They decided that Sam and Quinn should do it the next day so that it would be over for them soon. That way, Olivia thinks, there would be no strings attached to them. Little did she know that there are already strings of feelings attached to them and they already did what they should just be doing for tomorrow.

"As for me, I'm just gonna stay here in the hospital. The doctors will still give me physical examinations and I'm gonna be fine." Olivia continues.

"So all is set, right?" Quinn asks Olivia and stares into Sam's eyes. While the three of them were talking, she tried to hide the emotions she feels for Sam, and the jealousy that hits her whenever Sam would kiss Olivia, or Olivia would stare into him. _I wish I could stare at him like that, _Quinn mumbles to herself.

"Yeah. I think so. But please, Quinn, I'm trusting you again."

"Of course. I should be heading by now. The traffic would kill me."

"Okay. Can Sam go with you? He needs to check on the house too. The burglars might have taken advantage."

Sam interrupts and says "No. There's no need to. I can ride the bus myself."

"Come on, it's just a ride, honey. You're going to do it tomorrow night not today, huh." Olivia jokingly says to the two of them.

_This is really awkward._ Sam says to himself. "Okay. I'll just drive. See you, hon." Sam leans down to kiss Olivia.

"Love you, Sam."

"Love you, too."

* * *

As Sam and Quinn go to the parking lot to fetch Quinn's car, Quinn doesn't say anything. Sam knows something's up because this is exactly how Quinn acted when he flirted with Britanny.

"Quinn, your silence is killing me." Sam catches up with Quinn, who is now inside of the car. Quinn then just tosses the keys to Sam.

"I'm tired. Just drive me home."

"Okay."

Sam drives Quinn home and when Quinn reaches her apartment, Quinn kisses his cheeks.

"I can't stand this, Quinn. What's wrong?"

Quinn's eyes starts to water with tears, realizing that she's gonna cry, Sam goes to her and hugs her.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe I'm just jealous or something. I know I don't have the right to be jealous because I'm not her, but I can't avoid it. I can't help but feel jealous, because I love you, Sam. And it hurts me."

"I know, Quinn. It's just the beginning. It's not easy, of course. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart, Sam."

"Then if you trust me, we'll make this work, Quinn. I promise you."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." Sam mumbles under his breath and kisses Quinn's soft lips, feeling the urge that this might continue to a little something something, as Quinn calls it, he breaks the kiss.

"Uhm. Sam, you did not just do that!" Quinn complains as she longs for a heated kiss.

"Have I been to your apartment before?"

"I don't think so."

"Then a little something something might end up to a little something more in your apartment."

"Let's go." Quinn then reaches for Sam's hands and winks at him while they make their way to her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I found some time to update! Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters! I am really having fun writing this story. This will dig deeper into Sam and Quinn's relationship, not just about lust and sex. Please review! Thanks! :)

Here are also some Na'vi words you might come across while reading this.

Lor menari - you have beautiful eyes

Nga yawne lu oer - I love you

tì'i'avay krrä - forever, until the end of time

lcb22796

_**Chapter 10**_

"As much as I want to keep you, I don't want burglars inside your house so you better go home now." Quinn says after she invites Sam inside her apartment and he starts making out with her on the couch.

"Five more minutes, please." Sam says while kissing Quinn. She was all he wanted. When he kisses her, he forgets everything: Olivia, work, the past and the present, all he wants to do is to stay in that moment forever.

Quinn smirks to herself and cuts Sam's kissing, "Well, you just said that twenty minutes earlier." She stands up and opens the door for Sam. Sam sees this as her way of teasing him, instead, he stands up and follows her in the doorway and intimately kisses her, "Sam! You seriously need to go home!"

Seeing that Quinn's already serious about him going home, he kisses her one last time in the lips and finally bids goodbye, "Good night, Quinn. I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you get home."

* * *

The next day, Quinn was woken up by a certain Rachel Berry having a huge smile on her lips.

"What's up, Rach?"

"Good morning, Quinnie! Breakfast is ready!"

"What's that smell? God, Rach! Are those eggs?" Quinn suddenly notices the awful smell of eggs covering the homey feel of her apartment. "That's gross! Can I have something else, please?"

"It's your all-time favorite, Quinn! How can you ever forget that?" Yeah, it's true. Any recipe with egg, Quinn will surely eat it, with all her heart, but not today.

"Uhm… I want something else… I think I want to try bacon."

"Bacon? What's wrong with you? Are you sick? You're craving for bacon? That's the last time you wanted to eat on earth!"

Quinn then stands up from her bed and gets the bacon from her freezer. Luckily, she was able to buy some in the grocery because she's been craving for it yesterday. "Come on, I'll cook something special."

When Quinn set the table, Rachel joined her as they ate and they talked about a lot of things: Puck and Rachel, Sam and Quinn, as well as coming back home in Ohio.

"So you and Sam? Does Olivia know a hint of this?"

"Not even a word. Of course we're keeping it a secret." Quinn notices the shock in Rachel's eyes and retorts, "Come on! Don't look at me like that, it's not like you and Puck are not doing it!"

"Okay. Okay. I know that! But Puck is so sweet… and hot… in bed. Wanna see for yourself?" Rachel jokes to which Quinn replies, "No thanks!"

The two of them had fun together while in Quinn's apartment. After Rachel helped Quinn with the dishes, she said goodbye to Quinn as she still has a class, while Quinn can still relax and enjoy until her professors are back from the excursion.

* * *

Quinn remembered that tonight will be the night for her and Sam to have the baby. Although she looks forward to it, she cannot shrug the thought of being forced to have sex with Sam. For her, sex is something done by two people in love, voluntarily, sharing the same feelings for each other, and not having to think of their goals for having sex. She wants to try something different, something different from her and Sam having sex, because she realized it was all they did while they were in Ohio and yesterday in her apartment. She wants to prove that what she feels for Sam in not just lust, but love and affection for him, too.

She decided she could use the time to run into the market and buy some ingredients for her planned dinner. After all, it was so special to her and Sam. She wants to commemorate that night.

* * *

Sam decided to check on Olivia for a while before going to Quinn's apartment later that night. He noticed that Olivia is back to her old self again, having a huge smile on her face, and enjoying the positivity life is giving her. _As much as she's easy to break, she's easy to fix, too_. Sam says to himself. He's happy that Olivia's alright again. But of course, he's relationship with Quinn is all that matters to him right now, he wants to make it work, against all odds. Olivia smiles at him upon seeing him enter the room.

"Sam… How was your sleep?"

Sam sits beside her in the bed, snuggling her so close. Of course, with all that stuff with Quinn, he cannot deny that he still felt something for Olivia. After all, she is his wife, and they promised to keep each other safe no matter what. "It's fine. What did the doctors say?"

"They said I'd be fine. And I can go home after 2 days."

"That's great. I bought something for you." Sam hands Olivia the copy of her favorite book, _South of the Border, West of the Sun _by _Haruki Murakami_. He knows that Olivia needs to kill time inside the hospital so he brought something worth reading for her.

"Thanks, Sam. I really needed this."

"You're welcome."

Sam and Olivia talked for a while. He noticed how Olivia is excited for having a baby, of course, that's all she wanted, she will get it one way or another. Olivia knows that tonight going to be the night for Sam and Quinn to actually do it, but she trusts the both of them so she does not breathes a word about it. Sam kisses his wife goodbye and heads to Quinn's apartment just in time for the dinner.

* * *

Sam secretly had a spare key into Quinn's apartment. She gave it to him yesterday before leaving. They thought it would be awesome to crash into one another's apartment, but not Quinn for Sam's. This way, they could have their own private time and enjoy themselves. He uses the spare key and was welcomed by the smell of roast chicken and pasta as he sees Quinn inside the kitchen. He rushes to her and hugs her from behind.

"Oh, Sam! You scared me!"

"Sorry, I used the spare key you gave me. What are these?"

"Dinner, Sam."

Sam starts kissing her neck down to her shoulders. _He is so pervy_, Quinn thought. "I can't wait for bedtime, Quinn."

"Sam… Omigod, Sam!" Quinn interrupts Sam's kissing when she realizes he's not going to stop. "I want to try something different."

"You want us to try something different… like what kind of sex?" Sam teases.

"No, Sam! That's not what I meant. Can we please not have sex tonight? I just want us to have dinner, cuddle, pop some corn, watch a movie or something."

Sam sighs, he's expecting that he can nail Quinn on the bed but it looks like that's not going to happen for tonight. "Come on. It's going to be fun, Sam. I promise!"

So the two of them ate their dinner. Sam discovered that Quinn would only cook if it's a special occasion, and he felt really special because a Quinn Fabray cooked for him. Quinn washed the dishes while Sam popped the corn and prepared the chips and dip for the movie. He also set up the couch and chose the movie they're going to watch. Since it's a special day for both of them, and it's Sam's second day in Quinn's apartment, Sam chose _Avatar_, his favorite movie. Quinn knows that Sam and that movie shared a special bond, and although she doesn't like replaying movies, she agreed because of Sam.

Halfway in the movie, while the _Lor menari_ scene is being presented, Sam says it to Quinn.

"_Lor menari_, Quinn." Quinn just smiles at him upon hearing this, but she does not know how to respond, if she will just thank him, it's not some sort of a special thank you because they already know the language. She wants to say something in Na'vi to prove that she can open her world just for Sam. When the movie ends, and they're both ready to sleep, Quinn whispers into Sam's ears.

"Nga yawne lu oe-r." Sam stares at her like a miracle had just happened. "What?" Quinn says.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you said that. You are also beloved to me, Quinn."

"I can't understand how Neytiri said it that's why I Google-d it. It says there is no exact translation for that expression."

"Yes, Quinn. I'm happy you're learning. Come on, let's sleep!"

Sam then carries her into her bedroom and they changed clothes, all the while fighting the urge to not have sex. When they reach Quinn's bed, they hold each other, and gaze upon each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"You proved me wrong that this relationship is all about lust and sex. You made me realize that what we have now is real."

"Of course, Quinn. I know I can't resist you but that's just because that's how much I love you. I am so sorry if I'm trying to pressure you or something."

"No, Sam. You're not pressuring me. I'm really happy that you're straightforward when it comes to showing your love to me, and I couldn't even ask for more. I love you, Sam. Always remember that."

"I love you, Quinn. tì'i'avay krrä." Sam mumbles to Quinn and kisses her lips before they sleep.

* * *

_Note: The Na'vi words used in this story were taken from docs/Navi_in_a_ _

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and the Quinn spent most days of their weeks together. It's always Sam in Quinn's apartment, but never Quinn in Sam's house. Of course, they're still trying to keep it a secret to Olivia. Quinn's starting to feel guilty everytime they would have sex, or just make out. She feels like she's taking something from someone. And that something is Sam, and that someone is Olivia. But sometimes, Sam feels like Quinn's not in the mood of making out or having sex… He feels like something is wrong with Quinn. They both decided that when Quinn becomes pregnant, they'll both take the responsibility and tell it to Olivia. But they're shocked to discover that it was so soon than they expected. It was when Rachel was hanging out in Quinn's crib when she discovers. Rachel forgot to bring some pads on her way and asked Quinn if she has one.

"Quinnie, help! I am bleeding!" Rachel calls out from the bathroom.

"What do you need, Rach? Thought you're always ready for times like this."

"Not anymore. Do you have some spare? I really need one."

"Uhm. Wait a sec." Quinn checks in her bedroom if she has one, but she can't find any. Maybe she forgot to buy at the grocery. She quickly runs back to where Rachel is and shares her disappointment. "Sorry, Rach. Got nothing here." Upon hearing this, Rachel's eyes grew larger in much amusement, saying, "Wait a sec, Quinn. Don't tell me you haven't had your period? You're supposed to have it before me, right?"

"Yes." Quinn calculates the last day she had her period, _it was a month ago_, she thought.

"You just missed your period, Quinn."

Quinn stops as the realization comes close to her: all the cravings, the vomiting, the moodiness, her swollen breasts, as Sam would notice, and the missed period. It all leads to one answer, and she blurts it out enough for Rachel to hear.

"I think I'm pregnant, Rach."

The only reply Rachel can stomach to blurt out is "Oh. My. God."

* * *

Sam was on his way to his home when Quinn texted him. He quickly drifted back the car and made his way to Quinn's. He never expected that it will be all too soon, like right now. In that very moment. _I'm going to be a father_, he thought to himself. All Sam could think of now is that he wants to protect Quinn, and their baby. Well, it wasn't actually their baby, it was his and Olivia's child, but it lives in Quinn's body. He cannot believe how complicated things are right now, but he does not regret any single decision he'd made. After all, he would not meet Quinn if it weren't for those unusual strings of events.

As soon as Quinn sees Sam's car pull out into the curb, she cannot way to tell him the news personally. She sent him a short text saying that he's gonna be a father and that they need to celebrate but she wants to see Sam's reaction viz-a-viz. When she opened the door for him, he quickly hugged her and kissed her forehead, down to her nose, and her lips. Quinn welcomes the warmth of Sam's tongue in her mouth and quickly cuts the kiss before any of them loses control.

"Hey, you're not going to get me pregnant again, are you?" Quinn pokes Sam's ribs while Sam kisses her collarbone.

"God. I can't believe it. I have these mixed emotions, I don't know what to say. Quinn, I promise I'll do my best for you and the baby."

As Sam was saying this, Quinn remembered who really owns the child inside her. Of course, they made it, but she promised Olivia that she's gonna give her the baby. Only when she has the baby inside her did she realized that she would feel some kind of protection, a sense of possession that the child is hers and no one can take the baby away from her. It's hers. Sam and hers.

"Sam. I love you and our baby, but we did keep a promise to Olivia."

"I know, Quinn. But don't you feel love for the baby? It's our baby, Quinn. I can't live like this forever. It's been complicated. I don't want things to be like this. We're gonna start a family, Quinn. You and I and our baby. No one will stop us. It's a whole new world."

"Sam… I know… I want to… But… Olivia…"

"Shhh… Come on… Let's celebrate, we'll deal with it tomorrow."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too."

Sam and Quinn made some dinner and went early to bed for them to rest. Sam decided that he's just going to take a shower before he leaves so Olivia would not be suspicious about him being late all of a sudden. Upstairs, while Sam is in the shower, Quinn searched for expecting mother books online because she wants her pregnancy to be safe and worthwhile. She heard someone enter but she thought it's just probably Rachel because it's only Sam and her who have spare keys. The footsteps drew closer to their room and she was devastated when she saw who it is.

It's Olivia.

The moment Olivia saw Quinn lying in the bed looking at her with despair, mercy, or every little tinge of feeling she has, and Sam's things on the floor, she definitely knows who's in the shower. "You fucking whore," was all she could say. Quinn could not move, but she fought the urge to stand and moves forward to Olivia, to apologize, but she knows it's too late. She sees Olivia kneel to her toes and cry; like a child who just lost his toy, like a child who just lost his parents. It was terrible, Olivia crying in front of Quinn and she does not know what to do.

Olivia collects herself and manages to stand, while Quinn just look at her. "Fuck you, Quinn. I shouldn't have trusted you!" As she stands up, she pushes Quinn outside the door and Quinn fights back because she can already feel the pain it's causing her. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. I… I…" But she can't continue what she's saying because Olivia's so strong that she's on the edge of the stairs. She fights back but she can't focus because everything's being dizzy like hell and Olivia does not loosen her grip on her arms. "You're gonna pay for this, bitch." And as she was to call for help, Olivia pushed her midair and she does not find the time to balance herself as she was there, falling down. Like a domino.

Sam heard the loud bang of noise downstairs. He felt comfortable while he was inside taking his shower. The events of the past few weeks retrieved his energy so he turned up the water so his muscles would strengthen and all the noise in the world would feel like whispers to him. But that sound was just alarming. _What did just happen?_ He thought. He quickly wrapped a towel on his muscular body and stepped out of the shower only to find his girl not around. All he could see was the sheets are unorderly arranged, and it's as if something unusual just happened. "Quinn? Where are you?"

He goes out of Quinn's room only to find a familiar woman standing at the edge of the staircase, looking at something with pity? Remorse? _Something like that_, he thought. It was his wife. Olivia. _And where the hell is Quinn?_

He shoves Olivia past him to see what's causing her this kind of look. He felt like he just stabbed like a thousand times when he saw who lies on the floor, lifeless, with blood covering its body. _My Quinn_, was all he could think of that moment. _My Quinn, Oh God._

Sam just had the most terrible realization of his life: two of the most important people in his life might leave him. And he does not know how he could handle that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! I have a new Fabrevans fic in mind and I'll maybe have the courage to post it once I finish TB! Thank you very much! Won't update until I get 3 reviews of this chapter! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you for the avid readers who still have the guts to read my story! I'm so sorry, I know I sucked at the last chapter knowing that it was too short and had less details... But I'm gonna make it up to you this time... I will try to update as soon as I can just for you! Reviews are still welcome and I'd like to hear more about what you think, so please, please, please, review!

And also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANNA AGRON! WE MISS YOU IN GLEE, SO MUCH!

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

It has been 2 days since the incident between Olivia and Quinn happened. After that, Olivia never showed up, but Sam knows that she's in their home hiding, or feeling guilty over what happened to Quinn. He can't do anything to for Quinn, he knows he caused Olivia to do that to Quinn, the cheating, specifically, what he and Quinn have. It has been 2 days since it happened, and Quinn didn't wake up still, or haven't breathe at all. All the events, to Sam, it appeared as chaos: his wife discovering his affair with Quinn, Quinn being involved in an almost-death accident, and the baby, he does not know what to do that moment. It's as if he just wanted to disappear, for like an hour, or even a minute, or even a second, just to hide from all the pain these events are causing him.

He knows he has to do something: he has to search for Olivia to be punished. But he knows that it will all go back with him, to what he did, so it's better blaming himself than to blame Olivia.

And at last, for what seemed eternity to Sam, Quinn woke up with a very confused and pale face. When they rushed her to the hospital, the doctors made him decide if they're going to perform on her some operations, given that she loss a fairly amount of blood. They made him decide. And he decided.

He was looking at Quinn like he just saw a miracle. Like the angels just came down and said to him that he's done with his mission, like he's gonna be happy again. Seeing Quinn's eyes open, with hope lighting them up, Sam knew that it's going to be hard for him, for them.

"Quinn, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sam…" Quinn's face started to tear up, showing that she remembered the events of a few days back. "Olivia… she's broken. I'm so sorry."

"No, Quinn. Don't be sorry. I caused all of this… I'm sorry this happened to you. God, I was so scared, I thought you weren't gonna make it." He reaches for her hands and cups them to his face and kisses them.

"Shhh… Everything's alright. I'm here. I'm alive."

"Yes, Quinn."

Sam still didn't give a hint about their baby's condition so Quinn decided that she's going to take it from him. "Sam, how's the baby?"

"Quinn… I…" He can't seem to find the right words. Those 2 days, when Quinn won't wake up, he's been planning how to tell it to her, without hurting her. He knows that's impossible, because when he decided for both of them, he felt like he was a murderer, too selfish to get things for himself, wanting only Quinn. He knows that's not true. If he could only save them both, he could. But he couldn't, and that just leaves that he should choose between Quinn… and the baby.

"I… Quinn…" Quinn is growing impatient. She can see where this can lead. She wants to end her confusion. "What happened to our baby, Sam!" It wasn't even a question, she knows.

Looking down from his hands and then to her eyes, he decided that he's going to tell the unescapable truth. "I chose you over our baby."

She knew it, basing her claims from Sam's behavior when she woke up. But she never thought that confirmations would cause so much pain than assumptions. Tears started rolling down her face, and again, she knew that her stupidity led her to this. It was like emptiness taking over her body, the void feeling, the sensation that you just wanted to disappear and no longer be part of the living society. That was how Quinn felt. And she does not know how long she can bear it.

When Quinn didn't reply, Sam knows he's in trouble. He tried to calm her down but she won't. "Just… get out, Sam."

"Quinn, I did it because I can't afford to lose you. Not this time, Quinn." He pleaded.

"Get out. Please."

* * *

And in a span of 3 weeks, Sam thought that would be the last time he will see Quinn.

In a span of 3 weeks, there were no signs of Quinn. He checked in the hospital but they told him she was released by a certain Rachel Berry, with the permission of the patient. He tried visiting her apartment but there was a sign that it's for lease. He tried reaching her through her phone, sending her numerous messages: messages which Quinn received but have no courage to reply to.

He even traced Rachel Berry's residence through Puck, but he said they'd never slept in her house, only in hotels. It pissed Sam, not knowing what's happening to Quinn. In that span of 3 weeks, he decided to end things officially with Olivia. They both decided it would be best if they file a divorce as soon as possible, although Olivia at first didn't want to do it. He knows she still loves him, but things just got complicated, and he knows that he's gonna die if he won't be with Quinn. And in that span of 3 weeks, he thought he's going to die. But he didn't. Because she showed up. In a span of 3 weeks after her baby didn't make it, she decided to see Sam. In a span of 3 weeks after her baby didn't make it, she decided to see Sam _for the last time_.

She decided to meet him at the local restaurant where they first met. Of course, he came first, and in a few minutes, she arrived. Something in her looked… _unusual_, he thought. He knows that the passing of their baby had done much impact to Quinn.

He knew he'd been selfish, but he wanted Quinn alive. It's not like he didn't feel any pain when he decided that he'd bargain their baby just to save her, but did he had a choice? _Did anybody in this world had a fucking choice? _He thought to himself after the realization hit him when he decided. So when Quinn walks in, looking pale and lifeless, it's like a slap to his face, his girl, his Quinn, he took the life out of her.

"Quinn, I missed you." He stands up as she approaches their table, he remembered it was there when they first ate together. The memories, he remembers them.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Yes. Me too. Quinn, I'm so sorry… I didn't have a choice… I… Quinn…"

But Quinn didn't let Sam finish what he's gonna say. Instead, she cut him by saying, "I'm leaving."

"Oh." _Maybe she needed some vacation, some rest._ He thought to himself, being positive.

"For good."

_She's leaving for good, she's leaving me._ "Quinn, you know we can work this out, right?" He's searching for some hope, a possible glimpse of hope might be hidden in her eyes, he's wishing.

"Goodbye, Sam." She then approaches Sam and gives him a quick peck on the forehead, inhaling his scent for the last time. "Have a good life," she says for the last time.

"I love you, Quinn." Sam says but she's on her way out of the restaurant. And he knows it. When Quinn says goodbye, she means it. She's never gonna come back.

That was the time when Sam felt like he was the most unlucky man living on the planet. He lost his baby, his girl, and now the courage to live on. It was the most-down time of his life. And he does not know when he's gonna get back on top.

He sat there for several hours, not minding the servers and the waiters looking at him, asking him if he got all he's needed even without they knew that he never ordered, to which he replies "All that I need? Do you think you got all that I need? The love of my life just left me. Do you think you got all that I need now?" He then hurries out of the restaurant to face a new life ahead of him: a life without Quinn Fabray, a lifeless life, indeed.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU'LL REVIEW SO THAT I CAN KNOW IF I SUCK OR IF I ROCK THIS CHAPTER... THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANNA AGRON!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Thanks for the patient readers who didn't give up on this story (don't worry this is not going to be the last chapter). Thanks to all who took a look at my second Fabrevans fic, Love When You Least Expect It! So as promised, here is the 13th chapter. Tell me what you think! :)_

_lcb22796_

**_Chapter 13_**

Quinn Fabray strolled down the streets of Jacksonville, her home since 2 years ago, after a somewhat love affair struck her life and led her to her downfall. It has been 2 years ago since that happened, since _he_ happened, since _they_ happened. She knows, just saying his name brings so much memories to her, memories she wanted to be forgotten, but won't leave her. It still haunts her. _He_ still haunts her. Now 26, she may consider herself successful, as she had just opened her own bookstore a year ago, and it was a success. She gained loyal customers throughout the way and earned a lot in her business. Because of that, she was able to buy a small condo unit in one of the buildings in the town. Now 26, with a Literature degree to boast, she could not ask for more. But even so, it still haunted her.

_He still haunts her._

When she left New York, the first person she called was Rachel, and she's shocked to hear the news. She believed that Quinn and _him _belong together, but soon realized that her best friend suffered too much on this relationship that she needs to let go. She let her leave New York and told her she'd visit her wherever she is in the world, _even in Antartica_, she said. _He_ bugged her for almost 6 months about Quinn's whereabouts but she kept silent about it, protecting her friend and avoiding her to make the same mistakes again. "She's living a happy life now, Sam," was all she said that pushed _him_ away from Quinn.

She received multiples calls and texts from him through her phone, and even many times had occurred that she wanted to answer them, she's afraid that it might all come back to her, the feelings she tried to cover, the feelings so strong that one day it all felt numb to her, a sensation that if brought back again by a single text from him, or just by a tiny screech of his voice, she knows she couldn't control herself when that happens. And so she tried so hard, to forget him, all the memories, his face, his lips, his body, his voice, even the way he kissed her, so that she can tell that she's moved on. _I'm better now_, she keeps telling herself, but she's not. She knows herself she's not.

She knows she's not better because everytime she sees some random couple, holding hands, like love is in the air, she sees herself and _him. _She knows she's not better when he sees a random tall, muscular, and blonde guy, she remembers him. She imagines that it's him like they're not really apart, just a few inches away, wandering their thoughts off to something or someone important to them.

At least they're not gonna be apart for much longer.

* * *

Sam Evans looked at his best friend of so many years, Puck, who looked like he's about to convince him about something he hasn't done for years. "Come on, get out of the house, you're rotting in here!" He pleads to his best friend as he examines the entirety of his apartment: his scattered clothes on the floor, the kitchen smelling like shit, his bedroom looking like no one's living in there, it was definitely his kind of hell. "What happened here? What happened to you?" He turns his attention to Sam, demanding answers.

He must be thankful for Puck. He's been there since… since everything collapsed. When he was fried due to numerous unexplained absences, he was there trying to help him, asking him what the hell happened. He even tried to get him an apartment, a place he would stay for a while, until he can fend for himself and continue living. He could've at least kept his house to himself, but he realized that if he's gonna keep his ex-wife's house, all the memories, including Quinn, his precious Quinn, will come back to him.

"Hey, you haven't answered any of my fucking questions!" He just glares at Puck to see how far he'd go.

"Just go. I'm not in the mood for receiving guests."

"Hey, I'm not just someone you'd consider your guest, I'm your friend! I'm supposed to help you, and that's what I'm doing, but you don't want any help? Fine with me. I'll give you what you want." He then storms out of Sam's apartment, never giving a second look back.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ He asks himself. _No._ _What the hell is wrong with me? Always pushing people away. This life is pure bullshit._

He's always pushed people away, since she left him. At first, he tried coping up with it, working hard, as if there's no tomorrow. As if he's got a family he needs to plan its future. As if he's got a wife. As if he's got kids. As if he's got a family. But there isn't. So it all just stopped. One day, waking up, he realized that he's saving up for nothing. He's working hard for nothing. _Work hard and be successful, die anyway, _he keeps telling himself, as if it's his new outlook in life.

So he stopped it all: the work, doing something for himself, and it all came as his downfall, and there comes his best friend, to the rescue.

He just stares at the mirror for a long time, comprehending all that's been happening to him. He knows, he let this happen to him. _Why not live a better life? _Of course, he knows it's impossible. It's impossible to forget everything. It's impossible to forget _her_.

He tries to clear up the mess inside his house, and after a long debating whether to clean it or not to, he decides it's time to get a fix of himself. He then checks all the mails in the mailbox, ignoring them for almost a month. He then gets them inside his house, checking them one by one. Stacks of bills appearing before him as he realized how much apathy he'd shown in his life, leaving him like pure shit.

He doesn't have enough money to pay all the bills. He even has a debt in the landlord, he doesn't want to tell it to Puck, realizing he'd done so much in his behalf. He doesn't want to bother him anymore. Only if he has a job, he'd be able to pay all this. He can start over again.

"Dude, look, I'm so sorry. I never intended to push you away… I'm just pissed of… at everything… my life… I've been like this since she left me, I tried to hide how painful it is for me… but I can't. One day, I just exploded, like this. So I need you. I'm so sorry, dude."

He ended the voicemail, hoping that his best friend would come to rescue him. Although he knows he sounded like some total jerk when he did that call, but he doesn't have any choice, the last person he wants leaving him is his best friend.

Luckily, Puck was just at the back of his house, trying to examine what a mess he was when he did that storming off, and checking on his contacts on job openings when Sam sent him the voicemail. So he collected himself and walked inside the apartment, looking at Sam with mercy.

"You're like a total superhero, it was just minutes ago when I did that call." Sam says trying to hide the awkwardness in their situation.

"You know you can always count me in." Puck says as he tries to assert how much damage did Sam do to himself. "I have an offer. I need a decision right away, because it can't wait much longer."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've been trying to think about lately, but I think you need to go somewhere else. Someplace where you can forget about everything, while trying to start over." Sam just listens to his best friend, trusting him with his offer. "I have for you waiting out there. Just go and it's all yours."

He clearly doesn't need to be worried about everything, he doesn't have someone whom he might leave, so actually it's alright for him. _Why not try the opportunity?, _he says to himself while balancing the pros and cons of the offer.

"And where is the job?"

"It's a beautiful place, Sam. You'll love it there."

"Yeah, but where is it?"

"It's in Jacksonville, Florida. Now what? Are you coming?"

He thinks deeply, knowing that it's already an opportunity knocking at his door. So why not grab it?

"Count me in."

After an hour or so, he packs his things and readies himself for all Jacksonville has to offer.

* * *

_I've given my part, so you have to do yours! Kindly review! Thanks :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter. Please review! :)_

_lcb22796_

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

"So if you need anything, just give me a call, okay? I'll be right there down the street. My house is just a few blocks away from here." The landlady, Mrs. Potters, says to Sam as he examines his new medium-sized apartment, his temporary home for the time being. Puck is such an amazing friend to have all these things be arranged for him, and he doesn't know how to thank him enough. "Yes, Mrs. Potters."

"Hey, you have a huge pile of books here, huh?" She asks while staring to Sam's huge collection of books involving some classics and a few literary winners. "Well, started it as a habit 2 years ago, you know, for anti-depression."

"Good for you. I see you're so much interested in books, there's a cool bookstore here in Jacksonville, check it out and you'll see what I'm saying."

"Okay," was all that he could say because he just wants to rest because he's tired from the flight. His employer would give him 2 days to adapt to the neighbourhood, and after that he said that he could start working.

Before he went to sleep, he went to check on his email and sent a quick message to Puck telling him he got to Jacksonville safe all the while checking his inbox, too. He has a message from Olivia.

_Sam,_

_It's been two years since everything happened. Although we got a divorce, I never got the chance to truly apologize to you… and to Quinn. I know I was selfish back then, when I tried to kill her, but can you blame me? If you were in my position, I'm sure you're gonna do the same too. Don't worry, I've come to accept what you did and we can never go back to that time to change everything that has happened. So if you would allow me, just to make it up to you, please meet me at the Tallahassee Regional Airport, I have some business to do there and I know you're in Jacksonville, Puck told me. So please come. I don't what happened between the both of you, but I'm hoping you're still together. I hope you can bring her too, if possible._

_-O_

Sam reread the email a few times thinking about what would Olivia want from him when they've both moved on. _It wouldn't hurt, why not give it a try?_ He said to himself. And so he replied to her saying he's gonna be available for the next two days and they should meet up tomorrow. But something in her email felt wrong to Sam. _I'm hoping you're still together_, she said. He realized that he did everything just to have her, separate with his wife, feel like a jerk, destroy his life, but he never got her. It was as if he did no justice for leaving Olivia.

* * *

"So why does the store owner need to tend cash when all she has to do is to check on her store?" A familiar voice sneers into Quinn's hearing, stopping her on her tracks, looking for a familiar visage of someone she's known for years. "Rachel! Oh my god!" She then leaves the counter and waves at the store clerk to replace her and hugs her long-time friend. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!"

"Guess what, Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna get married!"

"What?!" She then backs away from hugging her, giving her the what-do-you-think-you're-doing look.

"I said I'm going to get married! And he's actually here!"

"What? Who? When? Where?" Just then, a tall, white man with a flashing smile comes to their way and Rachel introduces him to her friend.

"This is Finn!"

"Hi." She stretches her hands enough to meet with him and she can tell that Rachel's the one who proposed to this guy. "Nice to meet you."

"And you should be happy, we're gonna stay at your place!"

"Rachel," she says as she pulls her best friend at the far end corner of her bookstore saying "you know I'm not comfortable living with too many people, right?"

"Come on, Quinn. Adding 2 more people in your household is not many! Besides, we're here because we're thinking of starting a family here!"

Quinn just became confused. She knows her best friend too much to know that she's not gonna give up her Big Apple dream. "What? I thought you're gonna die in New York."

"Hey, you should be happy for me! I'm marrying someone I love and living here would make our families super close!"

"Okay," was all that Quinn can say, but she's happy her best friend will be living with her… _for a while_. She repeats that phrase over and over in her mind, thinking of what chaos will happen if two crazy girls live in the same house.

* * *

Sam looked upon the gigantic skyscrapers and establishments towering before him as he makes his way to Tallahassee Regional Airport. Olivia said that she'll be arriving at 11:15 am to be exact, so Sam still has 15 minutes left before he'd meet Olivia.

At first, he thought it's a bad idea talking to her again. It would bring back so many memories of what happened 2 years ago. It would bring back all the negative feelings he had for himself: guilt, shame, hate… He doesn't know why he's doing this anyway, but he figured it would be best if there would be some 'closure' between the two of them.

A few minutes later, Olivia arrived and saw him, his hands on his pockets, giving him a beaming smile on her lips, as if nothing terrible had happened 2 years ago. She walks to him, and her smile grew larger, making Sam realize that she's moved on and so is he… but not totally.

"It's nice to see you again, Sam." They just stood in front of each other, feeling the awkwardness of the situation, but Sam felt the need to hug her. _It's almost 2 years, it's time to let go and be friends_, he thought.

"Come on, let's get ourselves some food." Sam mouths inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He had to admit that she aged beautifully, and she grew larger, in a good way. _If there's a person I know who suck at breaking up and moving on, well, that's me, _he admits to himself.

They ate at a nearby coffee shop, ordering pastries and sweets, and some coffee too. Olivia was not really that hungry, as she ate during the flight. They had conversations about how life went when they separated, mostly Olivia talking, and Sam is happy to see that finally, Olivia got the best of herself. She showed him a picture of her son, Malcom, who is a year old now.

"He's cute," he says noticing how much her child resembled her in his facial features.

"Yes, he is."

"So, who's the lucky man?" He asks noticing that she kept mum about the love talk itself. She only shared her work, and her son, but not that lucky man.

"I know you're wondering, he's wonderful and all but…" She starts talking about her husband, looking down at her food.

"But?" He presses her when she suddenly stops.

"He's a workaholic."

When Sam and Olivia were still together, as Sam could still remember, she's all so touchy-feely that he needs to be there for dinner, with exception if he has to work for extra time, so he would go home after work, to see her, hang out with her, eat dinner together, and sleep together. He realized that Olivia will forever be a family woman, valuing the importance of being a family together, so this husband she's saying must fix himself for his family.

"Oh," was all he can say, knowing that he can't compare himself to the new husband as he had made mistakes himself, too.

"I thought you'll be going with her, where is she?" She says noticing that Quinn isn't there. Though it still hurt her how things went for the three of them, she wanted her to be there. To apologize. There's no better apology rather than saying it personally.

"I… Quinn is in…" Sam doesn't know what to say. Of course, he has to say something, but it would be a shame for the both of them, because he left Olivia for nothing. Finally, Olivia finishes it for Sam. "You two broke up?"

"Yes, two years ago." He finally admits.

"What? I thought you two are married now, having kids, or something like that." She's supposed to ask him what happened but she knows what really happened, she tried to kill her. _Oh god, the things I did just for love… God, forgive me._

"I'm so sorry, Sam… I swear… I wasn't my best self that day when it all came to me. I'm so sorry." She says, holding both Sam's hands, tears watering her eyes.

"No, Olivia. It's done. I've forgiven you. I think she's the reason why we broke up… She couldn't handle all the complications, I guess she wasn't that strong enough that time." He says.

"God, Sam. I've been too selfish… I wish I could really apologize to her. Do you have any news about her?"

"She just left me without explaining myself, so that was the last time I saw her."

"I'm so sorry, Sam." She says knowing that this was the hardest for Sam. She knows he loves her enough to cheat on her, and to throw their relationship away like that, it's just too much for him.

"Don't be, I know wherever she is, she's happy now. If not, then she should be coming back to me, right?"

"Yes. But I still wish you'll find happiness, Sam."

Olivia finally says goodbye to Sam, saying that she needs to run some errands in the city. They've exchanged numbers and confirmed each other's email addresses, showing that they're good as friends right now. They hugged each other for a little longer, knowing that all the connection they had when they were together was still there, just needs a little booster. They're both thankful for each other for that talk and meetup, knowing that that time would be done again in the near future, hopefully with their families.

* * *

Sam came back to Jacksonville a little earlier than he expected, so he used his spare time to tour the city, looking at potential hangout places when he's bored in the apartment. He then remembered his landlady saying about the newly built bookstore a few blocks away from his apartment. He walks to that direction and sees the bookstore for himself.

One requirement before he enters the bookstore is to see if there's anything classic or a literary winner displayed beyond the glasses. And there are, tons of them, actually. But then a familiar figure catches his attention. A familiar figure, a very familiar hair, a familiar smile, a familiar face, and when he thought all the luck of his fate abandoned him, he was wrong. There she was, smiling happily at the customers, tending to their needs and giving them what they want.

He wanted to enter, get inside, tell her that he's there, that they can start again, but he just can't. So he backs off, walks away, and when he gets home, all he could think of is how happy she looked that day that he knows if she sees him, it will just hurt her again.

And so he'd try his best to hide himself to her, like he never existed. Just to make her happy.

* * *

_Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you very much to everyone who read my first fanfic. To __**FlorOvergron, Kera, RJRRAA, airzy7, Logan, Lea, fabrevansloverforever, maxixoxo, LDQ716, Jamber111, Agronaut13**__, and to the many guests who did not identify themselves, thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a fun ride with you all! So this is definitely going to be the **last chapter**. Although I wanted to make the story longer, I know you would get bored if I'll continue doing filler chapters, so here it is, the **last chapter**! Don't forget to **leave a review**, it will be much appreciated. Thank you!_

_lcb22796_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

"So, I think they're in good hands, eh?" Puck says holding two bags containing clothes and some of the snacks of his children. Together with Santana, they're going to be in Malibu Beach for the whole week, leaving their kids to Sam while school is still up. Everything he had with Rachel, he stopped it knowing what had happened to Sam's relationship with Olivia. Now, he and Santana are stronger than ever. He can see Santana kissing their children giving them reminders while they're away. Connor, now 10, plays on his PSP while his mother gives him the reminders over and over again. He looks distracted, much to his mother's dismay. Karina, now 7, plays with her hair, combing her locks softly, giving her mom a small peck on the cheek.

"Yes, they'll be in good hands. You two enjoy, okay?" Sam reaches for the bags and calls for the children. "Hey you two, come back here! We're gonna have fun!" The kids, knowing how things go with their Uncle Sam, comes inside lazily in his house to prepare for the worst. What they hated inside his house is that there are no other kids, because their Uncle Sam married someone and then divorced her. So definitely, they're not gonna have playmates while they're in their Uncle Sam's house. "Behave, okay?" Santana calls out from the car's window as the kids waved their hands to their parents' direction, saying goodbye to both of them.

"So, what's up? I'm just gonna put these upstairs, I've arranged the guest room for you both." Sam says as he goes upstairs to put the bags in the guestroom. Upon going downstairs, he can see both kids watching the television, distracted by some cartoons show.

"This is boring, we're not doing anything! And this show is boring!" Connor snatches the remote control from his sister who's annoyed at what he just did. "Hey! Why are you switching channels?" Suddenly, they stopped at their tracks seeing when they flipped the channel to the local news tv on its news flash.

_The Shelves owner, Penelope Hughes, dies at 36._ The prompter says, with Sam noticing whose person is being put on the spotlight. The Shelves is his favorite bookstore. It started as a small bookstore in Jacksonville, Florida which flourished all over America and even had branches in Asia and Europe. He held a secret crush for the owner, Penelope Hughes, who said that books are the greatest companion in times of loneliness. Now that she's gone, there's a plunge of loneliness overtaking Sam's body, but once Connor starts to speak, he is brought back to reality.

"Dad said he used to know that woman. Do you know her, Uncle?" He starts asking, looking to Sam.

"No. I don't think I ever met her or something." But he knows, there's not any truth in that statement. He followed her. He watched her from afar, her every move, her life story, as it was featured once on a drama anthology, he read every news about her. She was an instant celebrity, gaining success at a very young age, in fact, she was beautiful. She was beautiful that all the ice caps in Antartica would melt, and all the nonliving things would have life when she passes by on them. She was that beautiful. She was dead. And he knows her. "Why don't we conserve electricity? Let's have something else, come on! Upstairs!" He snatches the remote control from Connor and pulls them upstairs.

* * *

"Is Aunt Peppy going to wake up, mummy?" Barbara, who's named after Streisand, hugs her mother tighter as she sees her crying.

"No, baby. I'm so sorry. Aunt Peppy is gone." Rachel Berry holds her daughter tighter and clings to her for comfort facing the reality of her best friend's death. Life was so good back then. They had spent each time together, even though they're now old and she's dead. It was a car accident that took her life away. She's the only family she had, and she'll the one in charge of her bookstore business; she even listed Barbara as her heir, if anything unexpected happens. And so the unexpected happened. Now she's gone.

She collects every possible confidence she had and goes toward the direction of the press people to answer their questions. The questions were mostly who's going to be the heir but she just said that for the meantime, she's gonna manage the company, to protect her daughter. There were also questions raised about her family, if she left someone special to her, or a boyfriend, or a husband, as she stayed hidden from media publicity these past few months.

Of course, she knows her best friend's activities. There were suitors, admirers, and men, who came to her seeking her attention. She tried to date for a brief time, finding for happiness, but she knew no one could top the greatest love of her life. And that happened a few years back, when she was not Penelope Hughes. That happened when she was still Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"So what happened to the babymaker, Uncle?" Sam Evans finally won the interest of these 2 crazy kids by some sort of storytelling, narrating a very familiar story, a story very close to his heart.

"She left him. But after 2 years, they met. Well, he saw her again."

"And what did he do?" Connor, being hooked to the story, tries to build interaction.

"Well, he freed her."

"Freed her from what?"

"Sorrow? Pain, agony? Suffering? He realized if he wanted to make her happy, he, at least, needs to free her."

"And after that?" Both kids reply much to Sam's amazement.

"After that? There was nothing. They never talked to each other. The babymaker made herself successful, and to finally move on, she decided to change her identity, her whole self, even her name. She was able to establish a business that became a success all over America, and even in Asia and Europe. As for the man, he decided to get back on his life, working nonstop, in case his family needs his money. But he still loved her from afar. He can always see her in the television, making herself famous. He thought of going back to her, but he knew it would be complicated by that time, so he just left things like that." A short pause gave Sam a quick break, as Connor started to pose questions.

"Did the man really love the babymaker?"

"Of course, kiddo, with all his heart."

"Then why didn't he fight for her?"

"At that time, everything was very stable. He lived a simple life without worries, he very much enjoyed his life. And the babymaker, too, he knows, is already very much happy, so he had no plans destroying her life again."

"Momma said that two people who are in love can be together, no matter what. They didn't end up together, so they weren't in love?" Karina suddenly asks with sincerity to the shock of Sam.

"Well, not all people. These two, they were in love, they were really, really in love. But sometimes, absence makes the heart grow fonder. To love just means to love, period. You don't need to be together to be in love. Being apart does not lessen your love for each other. Remember when your mother and father had a fight for two weeks? Did that lessen their love? Definitely, no, right?" The kids, realizing that this was true, nods to their uncle.

"His love is put to waste. I mean, why love when she can't love you back?"

"Listen, kids. I need you to remember this," he then looks deep into their eyes, continuing his statement, "no love is put to waste. Love does not need to be reciprocated. If it is, then we only love for a reason, maybe a feeling of contentment, or satisfaction, eh? If you truly love someone, you would love her, even if she does not love you back. That's why love is a gift: sometimes it's returned, sometimes it isn't." Hearing their uncle say this, the two kids wander their thoughts off to so many things important to them. "But the man knows, she still loves him, even though they were apart."

"And how did he know that?" Connor suddenly asks.

"It's simple: the babymaker never married. She treasured their love for each other so much that no one could replace him."

"And where's the babymaker now, Uncle?" Karina asks why she fixes her hair.

"She's gone." As the smile on the kids' faces disappear, he knows, he had to let them understand, and so he goes again by saying, "Absence doesn't lessen love. Love, even from afar." Sam finally says, and he goes to the window and looks up to the sky as if she was there again, looking at him, talking to him. "Wherever you are, I never stopped loving you. Goodbye." And he knows, he has to live on like they would be together again.

_Love does not need to be reciprocated. If you truly love someone, you would love her, even if she does not love you back. That's why love is a gift: sometimes it's returned, sometimes it isn't. - Samuel Evans_

* * *

_Yeah, I admit it! I sucked at the final chapter. But as much as I wanted to end them up together, let's face it: some love stories do not end with happy endings, you know that! So I hope you like how I ended it, and if I ever disappointed you, I'll try to write much better in my second Fabrevans fic, **Love When You Least Expect It **which is to be updated soon! Please review, review, review, it's all I'm asking you, so please don't forget... and thank you very much!_

_lcb22796_


End file.
